1896 Oak Mature Mead
by Drarry-Obsession
Summary: Most say alcohol is not good, that it leads to more problems than one desires. However I know a tale of two men, whose relationship is based around a bottle of 1896 Oak Mature Mead. It goes a little something like this….
1. Prologue

**Hellooooo, **

**Hi. So I have a few things I want to say first. It's just a thank you to everyone who read my smutty one-shot thing 'Cupboard.' Never had so many favourites or reviews for a story before so it means a lot that people like it. I think? **

**Anyway, this is a new story. It's chaptered. I don't know when I'll update it but I know where this one is going. I like it. It's going to happen. I promise. It's smutty, next (maybe the one after) chapter will contain sex. This like the prologue thing. I guess.**

**Yeah, this is the part where I'm writing about how I don't own the characters and everything belongs to J.K Rowling and ting. Soz bob. **

**I don't have a BETA for this, because I want to focus on correcting my own mistakes with this story, so there will be THOUSANDS of mistakes. I'm sorry about that, and if there are any that piss you off feel free to tell me. **

**Yeah. Warnings… erm. Death probably? Not major character death. Don't worry. Just mentions of it. Lots of sex. Loss of virginity. Drinking booze. Lots of fucking wearing. Doesn't follow the epilogue of course. There's more to put here but I can't be arsed writing it. If what I write kills you, then that's a shame.**

Prologue.

Harry Potter had it all, good friends, a job and a shit load of stress. He was more stressed than one thought possible. You see Harry was constantly in demand, and he didn't know how to say no. So not only was he dealing with his nine to five job of catching the bad guys he was also doing press calls, photo shoots, advertising campaigns. He was constantly in demand.

And there is Draco Malfoy, who-once-had-it-all-but-no-longer-did-but-was-still-stressed. He was stressed because he had nothing. No job, no family and no money. He was poor, and living day-to-day. He was reluctantly going through a phase of selling his mother and father's fine jewellery in order to eat and drink. He was constantly depressed.

Now picture this… Friday night, it's raining, and not a witch, wizard or squib is roaming the grounds of Diagon Alley. Apart from two men, of course you already know who they are but I'm building up suspense. Deal with it. The two men were different in height, but not so. The taller one was blonde, silver eyed and skinny. He wore tatty clothes and his hair looked like it hadn't been washed in months. The other man, shorter, had dark hair. He was bulkier, his clothes were decent and he was clean. Despite the fact that he looked like a wet dog.

The taller one, who is Draco my dears, had just ran out of a bakery with a loaf of bread in his satchel. The bread was stolen, and I also think the satchel might have been as well. Draco wasn't allowed to apparate, so had no option but to run into the rain and towards the Leaky Cauldron.

The shorter one, who is Harry, had just apparated into Diagon Alley. Apparition wasn't his strong point, he wanted to apparate closer to the Leaky Cauldron. Apparently that wasn't going to happen. So he had no option but to run through the rain and towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Draco arrived first; he slipped into the pub which was warm and quiet apart from the odd few wizards dotted around. Draco nodded to the bar-man, Tom, who he had struck up a deal with a few months ago.

For a free glass of booze and a hot meal here and there Draco would do the odd job here and there for Tom. I used here and there twice, I do apologies. Anyway, Tom set the glass of cheap whiskey on the side and magiced up a bowl of hot steaming tomato soup. The house elves in the kitchen must have already had it set out.

Draco sat down and gratefully took a big mouth full the soup and shivered as it warmed him right up.

He didn't notice the door he had just walked through open up, and he didn't notice Harry enter, he didn't notice Harry walking up to the bar, but he did notice Harry sitting down two seats away and call out for a glass of something strong.

It was a kind of double glance thing, something you only see in movies.

Harry and Draco both looked at each other and nodded, probably out of respect and with sympathy at acknowledging each other's state of wetness, then turned away. Almost instantly they turned back round, upon realising who it was they had just been polite to.

'Malfoy,' Harry spoke first. His eye brows frowning, his lip sneering, disgust.

'Potter,' Draco spoke second. Of course he did, I could write that he talked third but not really, Tom only swore, doesn't really count.

'What are you doing here?' That was the two of them, word for word, at the same time. Harrys frown deepened, and for a fleeting second an old part of Draco came back.

'I wouldn't frown like that Potter, you'll get wrinkles.'

It was either out of shock that Draco had spoken to him, or shock at the thought of wrinkles, but Harry stopped frowning. His forehead instantly becoming smooth.

'I'm eating,' said Draco, 'by the way.' He raised his spoon that was full of soup and showed it to Harry, before taking a sip of the soup.

'I'm escaping the rain, and people.' Said Harry taking a sip of his whiskey that Tom had just placed in front of him.

'I thought you liked people.' Said Draco, 'You saved a lot of them. If my history is correct.'

Harry nodded, 'You always did have better history scores than me at Hogwarts.'

Draco chuckled, 'Don't tell anyone, but I cheated.'

Harry hung his head and sniggered, 'How you doing? I haven't seen you in three years.' He asked looking round to Draco

Draco paused, three years ago before this event was a difficult time for him. His father had been sentenced to the kiss, his mother was depressed and he was public enemy number one.

'I'm ok.' He replied simply.

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked at Draco suspiciously.

'Tell me the truth and I'll buy you some decant whiskey.'

'Buy me some decant whiskey and I'll tell you the truth.'

Harry contemplated the offer and nodded, 'Ok.' He turned to Tom who was busy pretending not to listen, 'Tom. What's the best whiskey you have in the house?'

Tom bent down and pulled out a dusty decanter of whiskey as set it down on the counter. '1896 Oak Mature Mead.' He said proudly. '20 Galleons a glass.'

'How much is the bottle?' Asked Harry.

Tom gasped, 'The whole bottle? Why Mr. Potter that's far too much for anyone.'

'How much?' He asked again.

'Two Hundred and Fifty Galleons.'

Harry paused for second; he contemplated whether or not it was a good idea. Harry was known for only investing; he never spent large amounts of money on anything ridiculous. He told me this every time I considered buying something 'lavish'.

But he wanted to know about Draco, he wanted a bit of company, he wanted to complain. So he decided to buy.

'I'll have it,' said Harry, 'I'll write you a cheque.' Harry pulled a cheque book out of his brief case and scribbled all the details before passing it to Tom. Tom was either shocked at the large of amount of money or reluctant to pass it over, but he shakily passed it to Harry.

It was a large glass, the same size as a head.

'As if you just bought that,' said Draco with disbelief.

Harry simply shrugged, he accepted to glasses of Tom and passed one to Draco.

'Want to go sit at a table?' Asked Harry.

Draco picked up his glass and inspected it, deciding it was worthy of his touch Draco nodded. 'Ok.'

It was two glasses later and both Draco and Harry were drunk, not so drunk that they were so out of it but drunk enough that everything was open and honest.

'What's been up with your life then?' Asked Harry sipping his drink.

'Mum decided to die not long after Father. The bastard ministry took my home and everything in it. I was left with the clothes on my back. I was allowed to Apparate then, so I came here and got a job doing bits and bobs for shops. Got paid knuts.'

Draco's head was on the table and he was staring at his glass; the amber liquid was warming to look at. He hadn't felt warm in a long time.

'Got into a bit of bother with a gang two years back, your Auror lot nabbed me and took away my right to apparate. I have my wand, but it's limited in what I can do with it. It's all basic third year stuff. Just been walking since.'

Harry stared at Draco, taking in his wasted youth. Everything about him seemed so poor. And not in a money way. He was skinny, ill, lanky hair and he stank. But he was smiling. And did he have a lot to smile about?

Harry hadn't smiled like that in a long time and he had everything.

It was because he was drunk, tired, lonely and… well a little bit horny, that Harry decided to do what he did. He ran his hand through Draco's hair. Draco didn't react at first, he tensed up. Then Harry started massaging his scalp and he melted into it.

'That feels good.' He mumbled.

Then Harry heard a little snore, and he realised that Draco had fallen fast asleep. He couldn't leave Draco sitting there on his own, and he unfortunately had a too large a house to go back to. He did contemplate, for a brief second, taking him home. But he decided against it. Instead he poured the remaining whiskey back into the decanter and closed it back up. Then carefully he tapped it with his wand, sending it to his house.

He walked over to Tom with the dirty glasses and set them down him front of him, and then pulled out his cheque book again.

'How much for three nights?' He asked.

'30 Galleons.' Said Tom picking up the dirty glasses.

'Ok, well I've written 90 down. Nine nights. Look after him.'

Tom knew who Harry was talking about, and nodded. 'Sure think Mr Potter. Anything for you.'

Harry thanked Tom, as he always did because he was kind, and passed Tom the cheque. Then he took one last look at Draco before walking towards the fire place and stepping inside, he took a pinch of floor powder and chucked it at his feet and instantly green fire shot up and licked his legs.

'Number 12 Grimmuald place.' He said and the last thing he saw as he spun round was Draco waking up from his sleep.


	2. Chapter One

**Hey guys, **

**The first chapter. All proper. It's not as long as I'd like, but if I added anymore then I think I'd hate myself for making it complicated.**

**Thanks for everyone to read the last chapter, means an awful lot. **

**So yeah, enjoy. **

**Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks. BYEEEEEEEEEE.**

Over the following few days Harry fell back into his routine of going to work, doing interviews and eating left over stew. He stored his decanter of 1896 Oak Matured Mead in his liquor cabinet and soon forgot about it. The layer of dust it had received from all the years in storage at the Leaky Cauldron seemed to double within a few days.

Harry didn't hear off Draco again, to be honest he wasn't the least bit surprised. Draco probably woke with a banging head ache and regrets the next day at the fact that he had spent the night hanging out with him. No, Harry wasn't upset at all. Not much anyway.

Eight days after his impromptu drink with Draco, Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron via floo. It was Saturday, and the pub was slightly busier than the last time he was there. Harry made his way to the bar and greeted Tom with a hello.

'Hello Mr Potter, one would assume you would want to be spending the evening with your whiskey.'

Harry shook his head, 'No, I was wondering if you've seen Draco at all?'

Tom stopped wiping his glass with the dirty rag and stared at Harry with a puzzling look. 'I'm afraid not Mr Potter. I know he has been staying here because he eats his breakfast, but I don't see him. He leaves early and arrives late.'

Harry nodded, 'Thanks. I'll have a glass of a butter beer please.'

Tom put down the glass and dirty rag and pulled out a pint from underneath the bar, he held it up to the butter tap and pulled back the leaver. The frothy amber liquid fell into the glass. He passed it to Harry who handed over some coins. Harry took his glass and waltzed across the floor to the table he sat at last time.

It was in the corner of the room, far away from everyone else. Harry ducked his head, not wanting be seen. Once he was sat he made sure he had clear view of both back and front entrance. He didn't want Draco to escape.

To be honest he didn't know why he was waiting for Draco. He should have been at home finishing off reports but something told him he needed to see Draco. Possibly explain why he left last weekend. Harry sat there for about an hour watching people walk in and out, some stayed longer than others, some ate, and some merely sat and nursed a glass of something strong for about an hour.

It was nearing twelve, and Harry wasn't sure if Draco was going to arrive. Tom rang the bell, calling out for last orders. People were starting to leave, wrapping themselves up to brace the rain and the new November snow.

Harry was about to give up and go home, when the back door opened and Draco walked in. The moment Harry saw him he knew something was wrong. Draco had a bloody lip, a black eye, his jumper hung of his body and was torn at the neck and he didn't seem to have his satchel.

His hair was stuck to his face and he was out of breath, he looked around, making sure no one saw him, and then climbed up the stairs.

Harry had two seconds to choose; did he stay and pretend he didn't see Draco of did he follow? Oh of course, Harry was a Gryffindor.

He quickly raced up the stairs, making sure he was quiet and careful to stick to the shadows. Draco walked down the twisty corridor to the very end, he slipped into his room and just as it was about to close Harry grabbed the door handle and pulled it open.

'Malfoy.' He whispered.

Draco span round and pulled out his wand, the moment he saw it was Harry he relaxed and his hand dropped.

'Potter,' He seemed angry and he spat out the word, 'come to have a laugh?'

Harry shook his head and Draco was frowning. He picked up a towel that hung on the back of the chair and pressed it up to his lip.

'You shouldn't frown, you'll get wrinkles.' Said Harry.

Draco looked at Harry with venom, then smirked and shook his head. Draco sat on his bed pulling away the towel. He winced as air licked his cut and at sight of the blood on the towel.

'I can't heal cuts,' he said, 'third year spells only. Could you do it for me?'

Harry nodded; he walked across the room and pulled out his wand, he pressed it against Draco lips. With his other hand he held Draco's chin to steady him. The close contact was both scary and exciting. Harry muttered a few words and the cut healed up leaving behind bloody residue.

'What happened?' Asked Harry letting go of Draco.

Draco touched his lip checking that the cut was gone and then wiped away the blood with the back of his hand. 'I was in Knockturn, walking up towards Diagon alley when I got mugged. I'd just done a couple of odd jobs for a guy I know down there; it got me ten galleons and a meal. I was going to spend the money on an extra night here.' Said Draco despondently.

Harry sighed miserably, he couldn't believe this. 'Who mugged you?'

'A group of guys, I don't know. I think there were five of them. They stole my satchel. That had bloody everything in it.' Draco blinked quickly, willing away the tears that appeared. But one escaped and Harry noticed.

He felt Harry sit next down next to him and wrap an arm round his wet body. Draco sniffed; he simply didn't understand why Harry was being so nice.

'I'm sorry Draco.'

Draco shook his head, 'It's ok. I can start again.'

But Harry knew this wasn't true, Draco had nothing left to start over with. 'Malfoy…' He started. But Draco interrupted him.

'Don't Potter.' He said.

There was nothing but silence, Harry released Draco and both of them felt the odd coolness that hit their body. It was like they were complete for nothing short of a few seconds, now they both felt like they were half missing.

'Could you dry my clothes for me? I want to go to bed but I don't like sleeping nude.' Said Draco suddenly, Harry stared at Draco with a puzzled look but then remembered the restrictions on Draco's wand.

'Sure, I'll turn away. You strip. I'm afraid I'll burn you if you wear them.'

Harry stood up and walked towards the window, outside he could see the Muggle Street. It was dark but the street lamps were on. He could see people emerging from below like ants out of a hole. Wizards and witches walked a little way before turning on the spot. Harry wondered how no muggles heard the deafening crack that he heard so loudly.

Harry looked up; he couldn't see much of London apart from a line of lights on the Horizon. Then Harry saw something else, it was Draco, it was his reflection.

Draco was pulling off his jumper, revealing three long scars from shoulder to midriff. He knew what they were instantly. They were his fault, his stupid 16 year old fault. He wanted to turn round and say sorry, but that would give away he was watching.

Draco chucked the jumper on to the bed and then pulled his trousers off. They were more thin stretches of material than anything else, a thin line of thread tied it all together. His leg was black and blue, and Harry spotted Draco wincing as he pulled his leg up.

He chucked them onto top of his jumper.

Next was his underwear. It was plain black and as he slid out of them Harry noticed that the stretchy elastic around the waist line was fraying. It was worn and they seemed too big. He slid them down, revealing a large pink cock.

Harry knew there and then that he was well hung, and he had never seen a cock like that before. All Harry wanted to do was touch it, taste it, feel it inside of him. He couldn't look away, he knew he should, but it was beautiful.

Harry watched Draco step out of his pants, but instead of putting it with the rest of his clothes he kicked them under the bed. Harry knew why straight away. He wouldn't want anyone seeing the scraps of material he lived in. Draco was ashamed.

He watched Draco walk towards the bed, and then he was out of sight of the window. No longer a reflection. A second later he heard Draco cough.

'I'm done.'

Harry turned round, he felt his cheeks burning. He hoped the darkness of the room was enough coverage to hide his blushing face. Draco was wearing his towel; it was wrapped tightly round his hips covering everything below. Harry could see the scars better; the moonlight from the window seemed to be a spot light just for Draco. The moon light made them look menacing.

He couldn't help but gasp. Draco looked down to see what was wrong then he realised.

'Oh,' he said. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and bit his lip nervously.

'Draco,' said Harry softly, 'I'm so sorry.'

Draco shook his head, 'Don't.' He said bluntly. 'I've forgotten about it.'

Harry didn't believe him, but he turned anyway and picked up the jumper. He tapped it with his wand and he felt the steam rise up of it. He tapped the tear in the neck causing it to stich its self-up. It was a shabby mess, he wasn't very good with stitching spells. Soon it was done and he chucked it to Draco who caught it with one hand.

'Seeker skills,' said Draco when Harry stared at him impressively.

'Second to mine of course.' Replied Harry chuckling.

Draco smirked and shook his head; Harry smiled and picked up the trousers. He tapped it with his wand and felt the steam rise again. Once they were dry he tossed them back to Draco, this time he missed and they fell to the floor.

Harry let out a loud laugh and he could see Draco blush in the moon light.

'Fuck off Potter,' he said firmly. But he couldn't help but give a little smirk as he picked them up. He watched Harry smiling and felt himself get a bit excited. He could feel his cock hardening, which he didn't want. He pressed his clothes in front of his groin and squeaked at the friction. But thankfully Harry didn't notice.

'I'd better get going then.' Said Harry.

Draco nodded, _The sooner he's gone the sooner I can wank myself into oblivion, _he thought. He didn't know why he was so… 'Excited'… about Harry's smile.

'Alright,' said Draco.

Harry turned to leave, but stopped suddenly. 'Can I see you tomorrow?' He asked.

'Why?' Asked Draco puzzlingly.

'I have loads of whiskey left, figured you could do with a glass.' That was one of the reasons Harry wanted Draco to come round, but he had another, deeper reason. He wanted to help Draco.

'Ok,' said Draco, 'Where do you live?'

'Number 12 Grimmuald Place. Will you remember that? I could write it down for you.' Said Harry patting up and down his clothes hoping to have something to write with.

Draco shook his head quickly, 'No, No. I'll be fine. Remember? I cheated in history, I revised all the answers. I can remember anything.'

'Oh yeah, ok then.'

'See you tomorrow then, about seven?'

Draco nodded, and Harry waved once more. He opened the door and said a simple goodbye and then left. He was half way down the corridor when he heard his name being called. He turned round to find Draco.

'Potter,' He called out.

'Yeah?' Asked Harry.

'Thanks.' Draco didn't need to expand on why he was saying thanks; he just had to say it. Harry nodded, he didn't need to respond. There was a mutual understanding.


	3. Chapter Two

**Whooooo, helloooo. So this is the second chapter. Longer than my last two. I hope you like it and mush as I loved writing it. I feel I'm getting into the flow of things, my pacing is getting slightly better. **

**Still no BETA so there is going to be mistakes. But like I said on my first chapter, if there are any that pisses you off then let me know and I'll correct it. **

**Yeah, rude scenes from the very start ;) ENJOY.**

The moment Draco closed the door he dropped his towel and clothes releasing his now rock hard cock, he lent against the back of the door rubbed his eyes tiredly.

_Wow. _He thought. He brought a hand to his chest and ran it over his nipple, the nub became hard instantly. He imagined it was Harry's finger gently squeezing his nipple, twisting and turning it in-between his thumb and forefinger. He brought his other hand down to his cock and gently gripped it; he ran his hand up and down it feeling the pleasure wanting to be released. He released his nipple and brought that hand down too, he cupped his balls and rolled them around. It was in no particular rhythm, it was if he attended to them every time he remembered.

He could feel himself on the verge of an orgasm. He could feel the pool of pleasure start to overflow.

God he wanted Harry, he needed him. He needed Harry to be there, he needed to be fucking Harry's mouth, his arse, his everything. He was so close.

Then it three short spurts his came, Harrys name rang in his ear as he screamed it out, not caring for the other tenants. He withered against the door, throwing his head back and smacking it, not caring about the pain.

He released his now limp cock and looked forward; splatters of come hit had hit the bed. He needed a shower.

It was Sunday, the house was clean, there was food cooking, and Harry had ironed his clothes. There was nothing else really for him to do but wait. And he had to wait for an hour. He busied himself by making sure the food was ok and giving instructions to Kreacher. He was more nervous than he cared to admit.

Tonight his plan was going into action; he was going to offer Draco a room to stay and a job as his PA. The room was only until he had enough money to get his own place, the job was so he could get money to buy his own place.

He wasn't sure how Draco would react to the proposition; he hoped he said yes of course. But one could never be too positive, especially where Draco was involved.

The clock struck seven and then there was a knock at the door. Harry hurried to the hallway, he braced himself by quickly checking the mirror to make sure he was ok, and then he opened the door.

'Hi,' he breathed at the sight of Draco. Draco was still wearing the same clothes as the day before, but he had managed to have a shower as his face was clean. His hair wasn't as greasy but it still hung limply.

Draco smiled; he took in the sight of Harry. His muggle shirt fit him tightly; his trousers snug in the downstairs department. His black hair was its usual birds nest. Visions of last night's wank came to mind, and instantly Draco wished he had something to conceal his already semi-stiffie.

'Hey,' replied Draco. Harry stepped back allowing Draco to enter.

'Hope you found this place ok?' Asked Harry.

Draco nodded, 'Yeah, I didn't realise you lived here. This use to belong to my mother's family.'

'I inherited it off Sirius, my god-father.'

Draco knew he was, 'He was in the ministry wasn't he? Fifth year?'

Harry nodded; he didn't like the direction the conversation was going. He wanted to stay in the present. 'It's the past.' He said bluntly.

Draco gathered the gist of what Harry meant and gave a small apologetic smile.

'Come through to the kitchen, got some food cooking.'

Harry led the way down the corridor to the kitchen, the long scruffy room smelt of roast lamb. Harry found it sickening, the smell far too over-powering. It seemed Draco liked it.

'Wow, it smells nice.' He said taking in a deep breath.

Harry smiled, 'Thanks. Kreacher, my house elf, did most the work. It's just about done so take a seat.'

Draco sat down at the table, it was decorated in plates, forks, knives and spoons, and of course the large decanter glass of 1896 Oak Matured Mead. He watched Harry pot around the kitchen, carving meat and dishing up vegetables.

Soon the table was littered in enough food to feed a small army.

'Took in,' said Harry as he sat down, 'I don't know any of it to go to waste.'

Draco smiled and spooned on peas, Yorkshire puddings and meat onto his plate. He hadn't seen so much food since his Hogwarts days. He couldn't wait to took in, but despite how hungry he was he knew it was manners to wait for Harry to take his first bite.

He watched as Harry bit into a roast potato slathered in Gravy. The brown sauce dripped onto his lip and his tongue dashed out to lick it. Draco felt himself suddenly become more flushed, he felt hot under the collar.

He diverted his attention away from Harry and turned to his own plate, he cut into a parsnip that was smothered in gravy and bit into it.

Not knowing that Harry was watching him the same way he had watched Harry. Harry was grateful for the table that both covered him and separated the two of them. It hid his hard on, that caused him to now regret wearing such tight clothes, and it stopped him from lunging across the table and attacking Draco with his mouth.

He had a fleeting vision of him just doing that, the gravy and the lamb flying into the air as he skidded across the table. He's fall on to Draco start biting at his neck, tearing open his top revealing his slender frame, licking him lower and lower till he reached Draco's large co-

Harry mentally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts, instead he turned his attention to the decanter of 1896 Oak Matured Mead.

'Drink?' He asked out to Draco. Draco looked up as he bit into his carrot; his eyes looked like a deer in headlights. He turned his eyes to where Harry was pointing and nodded.

Harry grabbed the decanter glass and pulled off the large stopper, he poured heavy and hearty amounts into the two glasses.

'Trying to get me drunk Potter?' asked Draco jokingly.

Harry blushed, and Draco laughed. 'Calm down, I didn't mean it.'

Draco accepted the glass of whiskey and held it up; Harry sat back down looking a bit flustered and copied Draco. They crashed their glasses together and both took big sips. Harry was a bit calmer, and realised that there was no better time to ask his question.

'Draco,' he started, 'I have a bit of a proposition for you.'

Draco narrowed his eyes with suspicion, 'Okay?' He said with questioningly.

'I need a P.A, and I have plenty of rooms going. I was wondering if you fancied being my P.A and staying in one of my rooms, just till you had enough money to get a place of your own.' He said it all very quickly, but luckily Draco caught every word. He was still suspicious.

'What's in it for you?'

Harry figured that he would ask that question, his answer was already prepared. 'Well I need a P.A to help ease up on the stress. You'd answer some of my mail, pick up things for me, and make sure that I don't go all day without eating. I do that an awful lot.

I need someone who I can trust, and someone who won't fawn over me.'

This seemed to satisfy Draco, but he was still a bit wary. 'Why are you doing this?' He asked. 'Honestly.'

Harry sighed, he placed his glass on the table and folded his arms. He figured he might as well be honest, to some point anyway. 'Ok, you don't deserve shit. You don't deserve to be mugged; you don't deserve to live day to day. You deserve to be warm and fed. You deserve a second chance. That's what I want to give you. It's not going to be the high life like your parents, but it's better than what you have now.' That was part of the truth; the other part had something to do with his cock.

Draco nodded, 'Ok. I'm in.'

Harry smiled; it was a full teeth kind of smile. Draco grinned a little, he was glad that it was he who made Harry smile. The rest of the meal went by quickly, for desert they had chocolate ice-cream. Harry suffered a little more than Draco, he watched as Draco licked the spoon with his delicate tongue. Draco was too busy thinking of how his life was going to change.

Once desert was finished Harry started to clear the plates, but Draco protested.

'Let me at least help,' he cried after Harry refused to allow Draco to pick up anything other than his glass of whiskey, 'if I'm going to be living with you then I need to help out.'

'For the fifth time, you're a guest for the evening.' He brought his lip to his finger quickly when Draco tried to talk again. 'Shut up.' He said firmly. Then with a smile and flick he whizzed to the sink with the plates.

Once the table was clear Harry and Draco retired to the living room. Harry put the decanter glass back into the liquor cabinet and sat down in his arm chair. Draco sat on the sofa. With the roaring fire, dark flooring and thick rug. The mood was almost romantic.

Not that either would admit that.

'I do have a few house rules,' said Harry before taking a sip of his drink, 'that ok?'

Draco nodded, 'It's fine.' He said with a smile.

'Ok, well I go to bed round eleven so if you're out any later than you have to be quiet when you get back. I'm a light sleeper.'

Draco nodded.

'Kreacher is under my command but I'll make sure he attends to any of your needs if you require it.'

Draco nodded again.

'No bringing back anyone either, you know… what I mean?'

Draco shook his head. 'I don't understand.'

'You know? Don't bring anyone here.'

Draco shrugged, he looked confused. Harry sighed.

'Don't bring back anyone to fuck. Friends are ok, but no fucking in my house. Not while I'm here anyway. You have to go to her house if you want that.'

Harry blushed deeply, and Draco smirked. The fire made Harry look even redder than he actually was.

'It's ok,' said Draco, 'no one here. I understand.' Draco let out a giggle, and then the room went silent. Then he giggled again.

'What's so funny?' Sighed Harry loudly, he took another large sip of his drink hoping it would calm his face down.

'I wouldn't go to _her _house anyway. I'd go to _his _house.'

'Oh,' said Harry, then he said 'Oh' again, this time a little louder and with understanding. A part of him cheered and whooped.

'You're gay?' He asked.

Draco nodded, 'Yeah. That's not a problem is it? Because if it is I totally understand, being gay in the Wizarding world isn't a big deal but I know some people are totally against it. And I don't want to offend-'

He was rambling, and Harry hushed him down. 'Draco, it's fine. I like men and women, so I don't mind. Honestly.'

Draco let out a sigh of relief and slumped back in the seat, he took a large gulp of his drink and smiled at Harry who was chuckling to himself.

'You can never be too careful.' He said.

'No you can't, it's why I don't speak to the Weasley's anymore.'

'Why?' Asked Draco, he seemed genuinely interested.

Harry bit his lip nervously; he figured he might as well tell Draco. He wasn't ashamed, just upset about the whole ordeal.

'I was with Ginny before the war; I spilt up with her to protect her. Afterwards we didn't get back together, it was a mutual thing. I lived with them for a while, and one day Ron's brother, Charlie, came to visit. We'd only met a handful of times. We got on really well. Then one night we all went camping.

It was fun, we drank, ate, the whole thing. One by one everyone went to bed but me and Charlie. We weren't tired; we could go on all night. We just chilled out, burnt things and talked about nothing really that important.'

Harry looked at Draco; he was leaning on one arm, his legs curled up. He looked like a cat.

Harry continued, 'Well one thing led to another and the next thing I knew we were kissing. It was nothing. At first. Just kissing. Then Charlie moved forward, he started kissing my neck and other things.'

Harry smiled; his first time was a fond memory. It was something he had wanked over for a very long time afterwards.

'The next morning though, the bite marks on my neck were visible. Ron isn't as stupid as he looks and he put two and two together.

I don't think it's so much me being Bi, but me doing it with Charlie that pissed them off. They know I'm not gay; I've dated women, but yeah… Charlie'

He finished his sentence with a sad sigh; Draco gave him a small smile.

'That's harsh,' he said, 'what about the Granger girl?' He asked.

'I still see Hermione sometimes, not as often as I'd like but she doesn't ignore me. We owl each other at least once a week. She's still my best friend.' He smiled a little at that; Draco loved it when the corners of his mouth turned upwards. Everything facing upwards was good, but not his cock in awkward situations. That's never good.

'What about you?' Asked Harry. 'How did you discover you preferred a big cock over a flappy vagina?'

Draco snorted loudly, 'Flappy vagina!' He cried out laughing. 'Oh that's amazing.' Harry chuckled too.

'It was Blaise,' said Draco calming down, 'he became a confidant during sixth year. He forced his way into the Room of Requirement while I was working one day and confronted me about what I was doing. I admitted everything, and he told me I was stupid. We argued, we then fought. Then we kind of kissed, and then we kind of fucked.'

'And you kind of enjoy it as well.' Added Harry laughing.

Draco nodded, 'We met up regularly, just talked and fucked. A few days before, you know, that night on the Astronomy tower, Blaise knew I was close to fixing the cabinet. He said I was stupid, told me not to even go ahead with the plan. He said Dumbledore would save me. I didn't believe him, of course. So he told me it was over, that he wasn't going to stay involved with a murderer.' Draco looked down at his glass sadly, and then added, 'I don't blame him.'

The tension of the room changed slightly, the air was tinged with sadness and regret from both men.

'Screw him though.' Said Draco suddenly, he sat up a little straighter and drank the rest of his whiskey. 'I'm not bothered anymore, I know I'm going to die alone, might as well try and do it with a smile on my face.'

Draco grinned at Harry and smacked his lip; he set the glass down of the coffee table and then stood up.

'I'm tired,' he said yawning.

Harry stood up to, both out of agreement and shock at Draco's sudden movement. 'Me too,' he said, 'Come on, I'll show you to your room.'

Harry led the way up three flights of stairs to the third floor. His bedroom was the first door; Draco had the room next to it.

'You're here,' he said opening the door and showing the room. It was large and full of mismatched furniture. 'I hope this is ok.'

Draco smiled, 'A bed with clean sheets, that's more than ok.' He stepped in and took in the feel of the room, dark wooden floor; the wall was dark wed wall paper with gold trimmings. The curtains hung from the ceiling. There was a shabby rug on the floor that looked like it needed fixing.

'It's nice,' he said honestly, 'thanks a lot Harry.'

Harry stared, mouth opened wide. 'You called me Harry.' He said.

Draco realised that was true, 'Oh yeah. Don't get used to it; it was too foreign on my tongue.' He added with a smirk.

'Night, Draco.' Said Harry with a smile. 'See you tomorrow.'

'Night.' Replied Draco, 'sleep well.'

Harry closed the door behind Draco and made his way to his room, there was no need to cast a Lumos as his smile lit the way.

**Next Time… something else will happen. Dun dun DURNNNNN.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Ok, hi, hey, hello. **

**THIRD CHAPTER. Can you believe? I've never got past second before, but touch wood (Smacking my head against a tree) I can carry it on. I don't know how long this story will last, but I know what's going to happen. But I'm not giving anything away. **

**Again THANK YOU to everyone who is reading this, and to those who fave, review, follow and so on. It means A LOT! **

**Like before, I don't have a Beta, so there WILL be mistakes in this chapter. Please let me know if there are any that really bother you and so on. Thanks. Ok. Bye. **

**ENJOY.**

**P.S - longest so far. eheheheheh.**

* * *

When morning hit number 12 Grimmuald place, Harry was sprayed with rays of light. He rubbed his eyes and cursed his luck that he slept facing the window. He stretched in bed, relishing in the cracking of his bones.

He realised he was hard, and figured that a little morning treat wouldn't go amiss. He rolled on to his side and grasped his cock firmly; he tugged at it, enjoying the rolls of pleasure that hit him. Oh he hadn't done this in a long time, at twenty years old he knew he was missing out. He didn't want to come so soon, but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out. He bit into his pillow in attempt to muffle his cries of joy, but a few moans slipped out.

He didn't want to call out the name of his fantasy. Not with said person next door. He imagined Draco was wanking him off, he imagined Draco kissing his neck, his shoulder. God he needed this so much.

Then he came, he bit his lip so hard that it bled. He came long and hard, he withered and twisted in the covers of his bed as long strands of come shot out of his cock.

Once he was calm, and no longer red-faced, Harry climbed out bed. He picked up his wand off his bed and aimed it at the sheets, with a swish and flick the bed was clean and made. He made his way into his en suite, placing his wand on the counter. He needed a shower so bad.

* * *

Harry climbed down stairs, dressed and ready for the day, to find Draco pottering around the kitchen.

'Morning,' said Harry cheerily. He laughed as Draco jumped and span round.

'God you scared me.' Said Draco loudly, 'Bloody hell Potter.'

Harry smirked and walked over to Draco, 'What you doing?' He asked.

Draco moved to the side to show Harry the pot of porridge on the stove. He saw Harry grimace from the corner of his eye and tutted.

'Porridge is good for you,' sighed Draco immediately.

'You calling me fat?' Said Harry. Draco flinched, he didn't mean that. But Harry grinned after a second and Draco scowled.

'No, just simply saying that it doesn't help to look after yourself.'

Harry sniffed the pot, he still wasn't convinced.

Draco sighed, 'Fine. I'll add sugar to yours. Hope you're teeth fall out. Now set the table.'

'Yes sir,' muttered Harry turning round.

Five minutes later Harry and Draco were seated at table with glasses of orange juice to accompany them. They ate in silence for a little while before Harry spoke up.

'I've got things to do tomorrow, so is it alright if I leave a list of things for you to do?'

Draco nodded, 'Yeah its fine,' he said with his mouth full of porridge. He quickly swallowed it, and then carried on, 'no worries. Just out curiosity, what's my wage?'

Harry remembered the night before, he spoke of paying large amounts, and he had meant it as well. 'How do two hundred Galleons a week sound?'

Draco spluttered on his mouthful of orange juice, 'two hundred a week?'

'Yeah,' said Harry simply, 'is that not enough. If it isn't I can make it more. What about-'

'No, No.' Said Draco quickly, 'two hundred a week is more than enough.' Draco thought about it, if he saved he could move out within a three months. Scratch that, three weeks if he decided to rent.

'You sure?' Asked Harry, he didn't seem all that convinced.

Draco nodded, 'Yes, oh yes I'm sure. I'd work night and day for what you're giving me.'

Harry grinned and raised an eyebrow; Draco quickly back tracked on what he said. 'I'll need to sleep, so not night, just day. Sorry.'

Harry chuckled, 'I wouldn't expect you to work nights, unless it was really important, and I'd pay you extra for that. You can have Sundays off as well; Saturdays should be fine but just be prepared to work if I need you.'

Draco shrugged, 'That's fine by me.'

After breakfast Draco and Harry both washed and dried up, it gave way for more conversation.

'Curiosity has gotten the better of me Potter, but what do you actually do? I know you do Auror stuff; I've seen your coat hung up. But I'm just that's just nine to five. You always seem busy.'

Harry pursed his lip and gave a small shrug of the shoulders, 'I have the inability to say no, I can't turn people away. So I'm constantly working a bit later than others, swapping shifts, doing interviews, kissing babies on the head for a picture. I'm a walk over.'

Draco frowned, that wasn't good. Harry didn't have to do that, he had already saved the world once, why did he have to do it some more. If anything, the world owed him a favour. People should be waiting on him hand and foot, but apparently that wasn't the case. Draco swore to himself, that he would change that, Harry deserved a break.

Once the washing and drying up was done Harry decided to take Draco shopping.

'You need new clothes!' Said Harry, 'You cannot wear the clothes you're wearing now forever.'

'No,' said Draco loudly. It wasn't that he disagreed with Harry, he knew he was right. It was the fact that it was Sunday, day time. Diagon Alley would be full of people picking up food for Sunday Dinner, or buying last minute things for the next working week.

'Why?' Asked Harry, he didn't seem angry, just confused.

'_People,' _hissed Draco. Draco still walked in the wizarding world, but in the depths of dark and rain, and he only spoke to those who helped him in some way. He didn't want to walk amongst those whose pain was still new and fresh from the war.

Somewhere, a candle was lit inside Harry's head. He realised what Draco meant. Then he started to laugh. 'Draco you fool, we'll go muggle shops. No one will know you.'

Even though Draco didn't detest muggles anymore, he didn't know what was worse. Muggle clothes or people who hated him?

He chose the wisest option, 'Fine. But you take it out my pay packet.'

'Ok,' sighed Harry. He didn't mean it; he wouldn't take the money from Draco.

Harry and Draco got ready. Harry wore a long blue military style coat and a dark blue scarf. He lent Draco his old rain jacket and hat; it would do till they had been shopping. They set of down the road, being sure to stay wrapped up against the cold.

* * *

Half an hour later Draco and Harry were in a shopping centre, they bought the basic stuff first. Underwear. Harry knew they were most needed. They then went on to buy jeans, t-shirts, jumpers and a couple pair of trainers.

It was nearing lunch and Harry wanted to take Draco one more shop before they got something to eat. Harry led the way through the shopping centre; they were soon in the quieter section. There were less people around, all walking the opposite way to Draco and Harry. A few minutes later Harry came to a stop, Draco stood behind him.

They were in front of a leather store; the front of the shop was dark wooden panel. Big black letters over the door read 'Leathery Needs.'

Harry and Draco walked in, instantly they were hit with the smell of dead cow. It was somewhat over powering, and Draco felt as if he was going to be sick. But Harry seemed to be able to stand it, so Draco braced himself.

There was the sound of a bell, and Draco realised that Harry had hit the bell on the counter. A few seconds later a fat hairy man came through from the back. He had a big long beard, tattoos up one arm and several facial piercings. Draco was pretty sure that without the odour of cows filling up his nostrils he would have to be dealing with grease and B.O. He knew to look on the bright side of life.

''Arry,' roared the fat man with a smile on his face, he revealed a row of yellow and black teeth. Which seemed white compared to his red blotchy face, ''Ow you doin'? I don' see you at all these days.'

'Alright Creck,' said Harry. Draco looked at Harry; he seemed so cool and relaxed. He hadn't noticed but Harry had brushed back his hair at some point, it was still messy but it looked a lot neater. There was something kind of 'military' about him, Draco had a fleeting thought of Harry wearing nothing but the coat. He quickly snapped out of it when Creck looked at him.

''Ere,' he said pointing at Draco, 'you be that death eater.'

'Half-blood.' Whispered Harry to Draco.

Draco shook his head, 'Former, I'll have you know. I didn't murder anyone either.'

'Nah, but you were going t', you gunna kill Dumbledore. Good Man, he came and met me he did when I was Elven.' Creck turned to Harry, 'you know me mother weren't around, she wa' the witch.'

'What house were you in?' Asked Draco.

'Ravenclaw,' replied Creck, he puffed out his and sucked in his stomach. A sign of pride. 'I did well in me exams. O's in every single one.'

'Why you working in a leather store then? If you're so smart.'

Creck deflated, he frowned deeply. Draco wasn't sure if it was possible but he seemed to be getting redder by the second. Draco was worried that by the time they left, Creck would either explode or be a tomato.

'Got me sel' into a bit of bother. Which is 'ow I know 'Arry so well. He 'elped me out. Still, if your name is associated with mud, you have to work in it.'

Draco looked at Harry who gave a slight nod. 'True, now you know that favour you owe me?'

Creck nodded, 'What can I do for you?'

'I want a good leather coat, for Draco here. Make it suitable for both winter and summer; I want it long lasting if that's possible.'

Creck frowned slightly, 'Sure I can't make it for you?'

Harry shook his head lightly, 'No thanks. Just Draco here.'

Creck looked like he wanted to refuse; he seemed on the verge of doing so. But he bowed to the stares of Harry's pressure and nodded. 'Fine, le' me measure you up.'

Creck pulled his wand out from underneath the counter and aimed it at Draco; a thin white strip of measuring tape came running out the end. It ran round Draco's stomach, hips, and shoulders and arms several times and then went zooming back into the wand.

Creck wrote down some measurements and then looked Draco up and down, 'I see you in black. It would suit your 'air. Come back in an hour, I have one similar size and I'll fix it up for you.'

'Thank you,' said Harry. Harry walked out the store, Draco behind. Neither of them looked back, if they had they might have seen the anger of Creck.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Draco and Harry (Minus shopping, which Harry had sent back home with a flick of his wand) were sat in the eating section of the shopping centre. There weren't many stalls to choose from as some were closed on a Sunday. So Harry and Draco ended up with a few slices of pizza. They sat in silence as they ate, but Draco finally smashed the silence.

'That Creck, how do you know him?'

Harry had just bit into his pizza, he pulled away and a stringy piece of cheese followed him. Harry flicked his tongue out and twisted the cheese round it. The entire time Draco staring in awe. He snapped out of his thoughts of Harry's tongue the moment Harry spoke.

'First case as an Auror. Only three years ago. His brother, another half-blood, had been in Hufflepuff. But the two of them were still close friends. His brother was younger than him; he was also the one that tended to stray of the path of right doings and such. He got involved with a few rouge death-eaters. Creck tried to save him, of course he failed.

As he tried to save him he got caught up in the whole situation, so we assumed he was also a 'bad guy'. We arrested him, but a few weeks later evidence came through, turns out he wasn't involved. His brother had dropped him in it though, told us all sorts of lies.

Creck was a good lad, but his brother ruined him. He's stayed away from the wizarding world ever since out of shame. Despite the fact that he's a good guy. He dislikes Death Eaters for taking his brother. But he's doing ok, he took over his father's business and ever since life is good. Some people say his leather products are like magic.'

Harry sniggered, waggling his fingers as he said magic. Draco knew this was food for thought. Death eaters got involved with both the good and the bad, but Draco wasn't sure who the two were, he hadn't been sure for a long time.

After they ate Draco and Harry wandered round a bit more, Harry took Draco in a DVD store and showed him a TV. There was a kid's show on, but Draco was enchanted by the colours and sound. Harry had a hard time pulling him away. They went into a book store after, and Harry introduced Draco to muggle ideas of magic. They bought a book, 'Harriet Pitter and the Magic Stone.', purely because Draco thought the name was funny.

* * *

Soon it was time to collect the new jacket, Harry led the way again. Once inside the shop Draco regretted eating the steak and pepper pizza. Creck greeted Harry again with much enthusiasm, he completely ignored Draco.

He pressed a brown parcel onto the counter and Draco picked it up. 'Thanks,' he said to Creck.

Creck grunted, making Draco wonder if Creck wasn't actually part troll.

'Thanks for this,' said Harry.

'Anything from this shop, as long as I own it, is free for you 'Arry Pot'er.'

Draco and Harry started to walk home; unfortunately they met the first snow fall of the season. They walked home, unable to apparate due to muggle presence. The moment they got home Kreacher clambered into the hallway to meet them all. He had Hot Chocolate ready, along with towels and spare socks.

'You're carrying clothes?' Said Draco as he took of his hat.

'Harry Potter set Kreacher free long ago, Kreacher chose to stay, and Kreacher likes Harry Potter. Harry Potter nice to elves.'

Harry nodded, confirming it was the truth. Draco smiled inside, he knew about Dobby. For a little while he resented Harry for taking Dobby, but Draco had always loved Dobby. He was glad he was free. When he found out Dobby had died he was more upset than he thought was normal.

Draco took of his shoes and socks, and Kreacher set of to wash them. But Harry stopped him.

'Kreacher, chuck them please. We've got new shoes and socks.'

'Yes sir,' said Kreacher as he hobbled off.

Draco and Harry retired to the living room with their mugs of Hot Chocolate. They sat down in front of the roaring fire, it was till light outside and the now falling down made the room seem white.

'Thanks for today,' said Draco, 'Thanks for all the clothes.'

'It's fine, like I said yesterday. You deserve the kindness.' Harry took a sip of his drink then gasped, 'Try on your jacket.' He said.

Draco nodded; he clambered up of the sofa and set his drink of the coffee table. He waltzed into the hallway and located the brown package. It was the one thing (beside the book he had bought) that Harry hadn't sent home, so the paper was wet and slightly torn at the corners.

He picked it up and tore of the paper as he walked back into the living room; he chucked the paper into the waste bin at the side of the sofa and then held up the jacket. There were two layers, the first a thin leather to be worn to brace the outside, the second a thick under layer. Quilted material held in the wool. The second layer would be taken out to brace the warmth when spring came.

'Put it on,' said Harry, he was sat on the edge of the seat with the drink in both hands. Waiting in anticipation as Draco pulled it on.

He zipped up the front, clipped in a few buckles and then straightened the collar. Harry stared in awe, thankfully Draco didn't notice. He couldn't help but let out a little tiny moan as he looked at Draco. He. Was. Fit.

'What do you think?' Asked Draco.

'Wow,' said Harry honestly, 'You'll get the men in that jacket.' He said.

Draco smiled, inside he was frowning. _Could I get you in this jacket? _He thought, _Probably not._

* * *

**Next Chapter: DRAMA STARTS.**


End file.
